


First Kiss

by ShrubsinTubs



Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, Half-orc, Halfling, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrubsinTubs/pseuds/ShrubsinTubs
Summary: The story of how my D&D character got together with her now-dead wife!





	First Kiss

Evelyn was fond of Florence.

As they walked away from their guild’s campsite and towards the forest, they held hands.

Oddly enough, Florence had initiated the hand-holding. Evelyn had returned this, her own hand dwarfing her best friend’s. It was nice.

Within orc culture, physical intimacy was very common in platonic relationships. Humans often considered it as a romantic gesture. As for halflings, Evelyn wasn’t completely sure, but she did know that Florence never allowed just  _ anyone _ to touch her.

Evelyn had asked Florence to come with her tonight to their place. It wasn’t very special-just somewhere they sometimes went to hang out. It was there that Evelyn planned to admit to Florence that she loved her. Nervous couldn’t begin to describe how she felt.

Evelyn was ugly. Evelyn was fat. Evelyn, a _female_ _half-orc_ , wanted to be in a romantic relationship with a _female halfling_. Would Florence not reciprocate her feelings? Would Florence stop being her friend? Would Florence report this and get her kicked out of the group? Florence and them both seemed open-minded, but Evelyn worried.

They entered the clearing in what seemed like no time. Florence stole the lead, tugging Evelyn over to a tree. Evelyn made herself sit down, and Florence followed. Evelyn’s right knee touched Florence’s left.

“Hey, hey Evelyn.” 

“Yeah?” Evelyn asked. Her voice wasn’t nearly as light as Florence’s.

“Do you want mo-ney?”

“Yeah.”

“You can’t have my knee!”

That was Florence’s favorite joke. No matter how many times she told it, it never failed to make Evelyn laugh.

Florence giggled in that cute, perfect way that made Evelyn’s heart flutter. Meanwhile, Evelyn laughed too loudly, letting out a  _ snort _ that made her recoil and hand over her mouth quickly. She quieted, and her face burned with embarrassment as she looked down, blinking watery eyes. 

“Heeey.” Florence’s now-soft voice started.

Evelyn glanced to her.

“It’s cool. You snorted, so what? It means I’m funny.”

Evelyn smiled a little under her palm, calming at the woman’s words. She slowly lowered her hand, letting her expression show.

“There. Now tell me what you wanted. My legs can only stand so many bug bites.”

“You could  _ not _ wear a skirt.”

Florence stuck her tongue out at Evelyn. “You could shut the fuck up.”

Her words would seem harsh in any other situation, but Evelyn knew that this was Florence. What she said wasn’t often meant to be taken too seriously.

Evelyn chuckled.

“Really though. You’re keeping me in suspense.”

The half-orc’s frown returned.

“Evelyn?”

Evelyn took Florence’s face in her hands and lowered, squeezing her eyes shut and quickly pressing their lips together. A noise of surprise, muffled by their kiss escaped Florence and she tensed at first before finally seeming to relax.

She wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted. When Evelyn pulled away, she opened her eyes-of which shifted to rest on Florence.

The halfling’s eyes were wide, and her face was mostly red. “...shit.”

Evelyn looked down.

“I...didn’t know. How long?”

“A while.” Evelyn’s voice was quiet.

“Do you really..?”

Nod.

“I’ve never thought about you that way...but I could try it.”

“H-huh?”

“Being your girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“I would love to.” Evelyn answered.

Florence smiled and took Evelyn’s hand in her own. She raised an eyebrow. “Anything else you need to tell me~?”

Evelyn shook her head, gently squeezing Florence’s hand. “You?”

“Besides that my ass has gone numb and you’re surprisingly careful with those tusks of yours? Nah.” 

Evelyn laughed once again, not covering her mouth or averting her eyes. “We should get back or Rhogar’ll be mad.”

“Rhogar can fight me.”

“Rhogar’s twice your size.”

“Rhogar can say goodbye to his kneecaps.”

“Florence-!”

Both of them stood, holding hands again. 

Together, they proceed back towards their guild’s campsite.


End file.
